Everything Burns
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: The silent was so deafening that a girl sat in the corner of her room singing herself to sleep. Pulling her arms tightly around her small frame, she fought to control her mind.


It was a usually quiet night. The silent was so deafening that a girl sat in the corner of her room singing herself to sleep. Pulling her arms tightly around her small frame, she fought to control her mind. But who truly have control over what they think. Her thought were full of memories from long ago.

They past in front of her chocolate orbs as if there were happening again. First, the memories of being safe in her home. With parents and a brother who loved her. Then, came the pain and horror as she watched them get killed in front of her eyes. As blood covered everything around her, including her self and her family's murder. It worsen, when she realize who the killer was. For he was a trusted person of the family, and who now held her captive.

Long raven hair fell in front if her pale face as tears stream from dark blood shot eyes. She tried to think of all the promises that her parents had given her. Of them never leaving her and not letting anything bad happen to her.

She tried to use the promises as a blanket to keep her safe so that she would be able sleep. Although it did not work, as she had known that it would not. For it never did. Because they were only promises that will never be fulfilled.

She whipped her face, surprised that she found no more tears. For all her tears had died, but the sadness still remain. What had become of her life? It was that man. That man did this. He had taken everything from her. And he was just down the hall. Just a few steps away from her.

Oh how she wished that she her life was different. That she didn't have to live this hellish life. That some part of her life, was her. She spent the day doing the same thing that she did the day before with little change.

She would always try to wake before he did. So that she could sneak out of the house without his notice and head for school. Where she would pretend that everything was alright. Which was easy because it wasn't as if anyone cared. She would walk the hall in long shelve shirts and baggy pant and no one seem to notice.

She knew that no one cares, and she had no friends to confined in. So while she past her lonely day by herself. She never looked forward for when she had to go home. Always hoping that either something had happen to the wicked man or that he was unconscious so that she could escape to her room without his notice.

Though this was hardly ever the case especially the first but she could always hope. And when she entered the house. He would always be waiting. Knowing that she would always come back. And today was no different.

He quickly grabbed her from behind as she tried to sneak into the house. Closing the door with his foot he led her not too gently towards his room. Where he process to throw her onto his bed and the nightly torture begin.

But something about tonight was enough for her. When he had finally exhausted himself out, she quietly snuck out of the room and made her way into his workshop. Quickly, she grabbed kerosene and matches. Throwing the kerosene all around the house and some in his room she quietly made sure that everything was covered before going to the front door to light her first match.

As soon as she lit the match she dropped in on the kerosene soak rug. Where in a heart beat it seem to spread through out the downstairs of the house. While she watched as everything burn she could hear a terrified scream. As she knew that he had just awoken and realized that there was no escape.

For she had made sure that he wouldn't be able to leave. She watched as everything burn and with it all of her pain and suffering. She stood to make sure that nothing stopped the burning as all of her hatred was directed at the man trapped inside.

It wasn't unstill the screaming from inside stop that she hear the sirens from the fire trucks. With one final look she turned and walked away. She had watch as it all fading away. Now she could go and start her life anew.

* * *

I hope that you enjoy this story. I do not own Inuyasha and friends nor the song that this fic is base on Everything Burns by Anastacia ft. Ben Moody. Until next time.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
